sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Around the Bend (album)
About.com review |rev2 = Allmusic |rev2score = [ Allmusic review] |rev3 = Billboard |rev3score = (favorable) |rev4 = The Boston Globe |rev4score = (favorable)The Boston Globe review |rev5 = Los Angeles Times |rev5score = Los Angeles Times review |rev6 = The New York Times |rev6score = (positive)The New York Times review |rev7 = PopMatters |rev7score = PopMatters review |rev8 = Robert Christgau |rev8score = Robert Christgau Consumer Guide |rev9 = Slant Magazine |rev9score = Slant Magazine review |rev10 = Engine 145 |rev10score = }} Around the Bend is the nineteenth studio album released in 2008 by American country music artist Randy Travis. The album is Travis' first mainstream country music album since 1999's A Man Ain't Made of Stone, all his other albums in the 2000s were composed of Christian country music. It sold 31,000 copies in its first week of release, the best opening week of Travis' career. Three singles were released from the album: "Faith in You", "Dig Two Graves" and "Turn It Around", none of which charted. Around the Bend was nominated for best country album at the 51st Grammy Awards, and the track "Dig Two Graves" was nominated as best country song. Track listing # "Around the Bend" (Tania Hancheroff, Marcus Hummon, Tia Sillers) - 3:36 # "You Didn't Have a Good Time" (Kris Bergsnes, Jason Matthews, Jim McCormick) - 3:56 # "Every Head Bowed" (Brent Baxter, Brandon Kinney) - 3:27 # "Love Is a Gamble" (Hugh Prestwood) - 4:51 # "Faith in You" (Tom Douglas, Joe Henry, Matt Rollings) - 3:47 # "Don't Think Twice, It's All Right" (Bob Dylan) - 4:16 # "Dig Two Graves" (Ashley Gorley, Bob Regan) - 3:17 # "Turn It Around" (Noah Gordon, Matt Kennon) - 3:00 # "From Your Knees" (Leslie Satcher) - 4:01 # "Everything That I Own (Has Got a Dent)" (Tony Martin, Mark Nesler) - 3:31 # "'Til I'm Dead and Gone" (Shawn Camp, John Scott Sherrill, Sarah Siskind) - 4:38 Personnel * Dan Dugmore - pedal steel guitar * Larry Franklin - fiddle * Paul Franklin - fiddle, pedal steel guitar * Carl Gorodetzky - string contractor * Tania Hancheroff - background vocals * Aubrey Haynie - fiddle, mandolin * Wes Hightower - background vocals * Sherilynn Huffman - background vocals * David Hungate - bass guitar * Rob Ickes - dobro * Paul Leim - drums * Brent Mason - 12-string electric guitar, electric guitar * Gordon Mote - Hammond organ, piano, Wurlitzer * The Nashville String Machine - strings * Steve Nathan - Hammond organ, piano, Wurlitzer * Dan Seals - background vocals * Lisa Silver - background vocals * Bryan Sutton - banjo, acoustic guitar, hi-string guitar, mandolin * Randy Travis - lead vocals * Dianne Vanette - background vocals * Bergen White - conductor, string arrangements * Casey Wood - cymbals, shaker, tambourine Chart performance Awards The album won a Dove Award for Country Album of the Year at the 40th GMA Dove Awards.Nominations Announced for 40th GMA Dove Awards at CBN.com References External links * Category:2008 albums Category:Randy Travis albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Kyle Lehning